Pain: 아픔
by Solitary Shadow
Summary: A small tribute to Snake and Luigi in my own language. Details inside. Entirely Korean save for the author's note, so if you can't read it, it's understandable. At least five times longer than the word count shows. 스네이크와 루이지 중심소설입니다. 야오이 아니에요.


**Disclaimer:** Snake belongs to Namco, Luigi to Nintendo.

**Author's Note:** I know zilch people who understands Korean, so I must explain this sudden weird fic that popped out from nowhere.

I must be one of the first author(esses) to write anything in Korean. I saw the category, and thought that it just had to be fulfilled. For those of you who do not know, I am actually a South Korean living in the United Kingdom in order to study. I have not practiced writing a lot in Korean, unfortunately, so it's not the best ever piece I've written. I'm not the best fanfiction writer, but I know that my fellow people are lurking somewhere in this site. I had six visitors from South Korea reading 'Within the Cardboard Box' this month. That alone is enough to convince me. So this is a small tribute to Snake and Luigi in my mother language. Don't flame because you can't understand it, or your computer doesn't display Korean, please. If your browser/computer displays everything in boxes, that's because you don't have the right encoding or language pack. I'll post a translated piece in English when I can be bothered.

안녕하세요. 저는 영국에 살고 있는 팬픽션 작가입니다. 요새 대난투에 빠져 있는데다가 원래 글을 쓰는 걸 좋아해서리... 에헤..;;

영국에 상당히 일찍 왔기 때문에 한글로 장문쓰는 방법은 많이 터득하지 못했습니다. 죄송합니다. --;;; 게다가 한국에서는 많이 글을 써보지 못해서 한글보다는 영어로 더 잘 쓰게 되어버렸네요. 게다가 하도 오랫동안 여기에 살다보니 어휘도 어색합니다... 하하...

대난투 카테고리에 오는 한국인이 얼마나 될지는 저도 잘 모르겠습니다. 누가 이걸 읽을지도 저는 잘 모릅니다. 혹시나 이 글을 읽으시고... 봐줄만하면... 리뷰 남겨주세요 ㅜㅜ 리뷰는 영어로 남기는게 더 좋을 것 같습니다. 한국어로는 나올지 잘 몰라서 말이죠...

-------------------

아픔

---

아프다.

루이지가 지금 생각할 수 있는 건 그것밖에 없었다. 자신이 지금 어디에 있는지, 무엇을 하고 있는지, 그런 사소한 생각따위는 들지도 않았다. 이해할 수 있는것이라고는 단 두가지: 지금 바깥은 상당히 춥다는 것과 몸이 아프다는 것. 눈을 떠보니 그는 자신이 어느새 샤도우 모세스 이일랜드에 와 있다는 것을 알았다. 왜 하필 수많은 스테이지 중에서 이런 곳을 골랐는지는 아직도 이해할 수가 없었지만, 그곳에는 루이지 말고는 사람이 없다는게 그나마 조그마한 위로가 되는 듯했다. 그는 다른 사람을 만나거나 얘기하는 것을 좋아하지 않았으니까.

...물론, 뒤에서 부시럭대는 소리가 들리기 전까지는.

"넌 도대체 그 머리에 무슨 생각을 담고 지내는 거야?" 왠지 화가 나 있는 듯한 투. 은근슬쩍 짜증이 나는 목소리였다. 루이지는 돌아볼 생각도 하지 않았다. 그 목소리의 주인은 아랑곳하지 않은 듯 가까이 다가왔다. 이야기라도 하고 싶은 것처럼. 위로는 하지 못하더라도 - 쓴소리밖에 할 수 없다 해도 - 무언가 말을 하지 못해 안달하는 것처럼.

"저리 가."

"저리 가기는 무슨." 남자가 대답했다. 그는 여전히 화가 나 있는 듯했다. "내 구역에 침범해 있는 건 너야. 이 섬은 지금 비록 대난투에 쓰이는 장소인지는 몰라도 여기 주인은 나라고. 너에게 말을 걸수 없다는 규칙이 어디에 쓰여져 있지?"

루이지는 대답하지 않았다. 그저 구석으로 가 벽에 몸을 기대었을 뿐이었다.

"왜 여기로 자꾸 오는 거야? 앉아 있고 싶은거면 다른 장소도 많은데 지난 3주동안은 여기로만 오는 걸 봤는걸. 넌 그냥 앉아서 허공만 쳐다보다 가잖아."

"스네이크... 나 좀 내버려 둬..." 루이지의 목소리는 지쳐 있었지만 남자는 계속했다.

"난 네가 궁금해. 넌 얘기를 그렇게 많이 하는 편도 아니고, 사람 만나는 걸 좋아하는 것도 아니고 싸우는 것도 좋아하지 않잖아. 그런데 넌 웃긴 게... 정작 싸워 보면 상당히 강하단 말야? 뭔가를 알고 있는 거야? 아니면 그저 많은 경험이 있어서 그런 거야?"

아무 대답도 돌아오지 않았다.

"많이 피곤한가 보군. 쳇. 아무튼 좋아... 언제든지 얘기만 하고 싶으면 나에게 하라고. 다 들어 줄테니." 그렇게 말한 후, 스네이크는 한 구석으로 돌아가 분리하고 있던 총을 집어들어 닦기 시작했다. 언제 말을 걸었냐는 듯이 갑자기 조용해져 버린 것이다. 그게 이 남자의 행동하는 방식이었다.

루이지는 아무 말도 하지 않고 눈을 감았다. 그렇게 하면 조금이라도 더 따듯할까 싶어 소매도 완전히 내리고 무릎을 껴안았지만, 철로 된 벽에 기대어 있어서는 별로 효과가 없었다. 조금이나마 나아진 것은 차가운 벽에 기대어 있으니 몸이 조금 덜 아팠다는 것. 지금 생각해보니, 몸이 아픈 이유는 젤다공주와 링크를 상대로 해서 싸우다가 꽤 많이 다쳤기 때문이었다. 피는 흘리지 않은 것 같았지만, 등과 다리에 멍이 들고 얼굴이 조금 부어 있었다. 스네이크는 이 사실을 눈치챘었지만, 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 남의 일에 괜히 끼어들어서 좋은 건 하나도 없으니까. 루이지는 물론이고 상당히 많은 사람들이 그를 무서워한다는 걸 알고 있었기 때문에 스네이크는 대난투 이외에는 사람을 멀리했다.

하지만 마리오의 동생이 멀리서 떨고 있는 걸 그냥 가만히 보고 있을 수는 없었다.

"추울 텐데..."

스네이크는 일어나서 루이지 쪽으로 몸을 움직일 듯 몸을 앞으로 숙였지만, 곧 다시 바닥에 앉았다. 다른 사람에게 손을 대어도 되는 걸까? 루이지는 지금 상당히 아프고 추워 보이기는 했지만...

다른 사람이 만지는 걸 싫어하는 사람들도 이 세상에는 꽤 많았다. 그저 멀리서 지켜보는 것만으로는 알 수 없는 것이기도 했지만. 스네이크는 결국 일어나서 루이지의 몸을 안고 자기 자리에 되돌아와서 꼭 안아 주었다. 완전히 철로 만들어진 그 곳에서는 - 그리고 무엇보다도 이런 겨울에는 - 따듯해질 방법이 그것 밖에는 없었던 것이다.

"너... 열도 조금 있는 것 같은데."

"으음..."

용병으로써 남의 일에 상관하는 것은 그가 하는 일이 아니었지만, 그는 마리오의 동생이 걱정되었다. 마음 한구석에는 그냥 섬을 빠져나가 이 사실을 닥터 마리오에게 보고하고 싶은 생각도 들었지만, 왠지 그러면 마음이 편안해지지 않을 것 같았다. 그는 지금 루이지를 다른 사람에게 맡기고 싶지 않았지만 그 밖에 어떻게 해야 할지는 잘 몰랐다 - 지금까지 알아야 할 필요가 없었기 때문에.

"쳇..."

투덜대면서도 그는 루이지의 머리를 쓰다듬고 더 꼭 껴안아 주었다. 몸을 따듯하게 하는 게 우선이라는 정도는 알고 있었고, 아픈 것은 잠을 푹 자면 많이 나아질 것이라 생각하고 스네이크는 최대한 체온을 나누어 주려고 노력했다.

"... 따듯해.." 루이지가 중얼거렸다.

"... 조금 자. 그럼 괜찮아질 거야."

"응..." 그는 얌전히 눈을 감고 5분도 안되어 잠에 빠져 버렸다. 스네이크는 위에서 살짝 미소지었다.

"... 자고 있을땐 다들 꽤 귀엽단 말야. 훗..."


End file.
